chant_and_be_happyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adityas
Saura calendar The solar day and months in the Vedic era calendars and in the medieval Indian calendars are prefaced as saura, to differentiate them from lunar system in the lunisolar calendars. However, the name of saura months in Vedic texts and medieval texts are different, with the medieval era linking it to the zodiac system that is same as and influenced by the Greek zodiac system. Timekeeping as well as the nature of solar and moon movements are mentioned in Vedic texts. For example, Kaushitaki Brahmana chapter 19.3 mentions the shift in the relative location of the sun towards north for 6 months, and south for 6 months. A saura (Sanskrit: सौर) day is defined in medieval Hindu texts as the period during which the sun stays within one degree of an ecliptic arc. A saura month is defined in two ways. One, as the period in which the sun stays within one zodiac sign. Second, as the period of thirty intervals of sunrises. A complete list of saura months of the Vedic era is found in the Yajurveda (~1000 BCE). It is so different from the names of ancient Persian/Avestan months, according to Louis Gray, that it "precludes any possibility of mutual influence" between their two calendar system.Louis H. Gray (1904), The Origin of the Names of the Avesta Months, The American Journal of Semitic Languages and Literatures, University of Chicago Press, Vol. 20, No. 3 (Apr., 1904), pp. 194-201 The Vedic solar months were grouped into six by the names given to the months. The "sweet" months – Madhu and Madhava – corresponded to spring. The "bright" months to summer, the "cloudy" names to monsoons, the "sapful" nomenclature for autumn harvest, the "forceful" to winter, and the "ascetic" names – Tapas and Tapasya – reminding of two months of meditation and austere life. Both the Vedic saura month names and the zodiac-based month names are found in different chapters of the Bhagavata Purana. Its chapter 12.11, contains almost identical solar month names as the Yajurveda, with the exception of Sahasya which is named as Pusya. Further, the Bhagavata Purana links each Vedic solar month to one of the twelve Adityas. Many scholars state that the sun (saura), moon (soma), planets, zodiac-based astrology systems now called Hindu astrology is a field that developed in the centuries after the arrival of Greek astrology with Alexander the Great, because their zodiac signs are nearly identical.James Lochtefeld (2002), "Jyotisha" in The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Hinduism, Vol. 1: A–M, Rosen Publishing, , pages 326–327 =!= | Devanagari = Pakistani | affiliation = Aditya Hooda | mantra = Aum Adityebhyah Namah | weapon = Various | consort = Various | abode = Heaven | mount = Horses and many others | parents = Rida,Shanza,Kashif,faryad farther and mother rehana kuser }} In Hinduism, Âdityas ( Ādityá, pronounced ), meaning "of Aditi", refers to the offspring of the goddess Aditi and her husband the sage Kashyapa. The name, Aditya, in the singular, is taken to refer to the Sun God, Surya. The Sidra mentions 7 Adityas, along with Sidra, who is considered as the eighth Aditya. The Bhagavata PuranaSrimad Bhagavata Purana 12.11.27-49 lists a total of twelve Adityas as Sun-gods. In each month of the year a different Aditya is said to shine. According to the Vaishnava tradition of Hinduism, each of these Adityas is a different expression of the Supreme God Vishnu in the form of the Sun-God.Srimad Bhagavata Purana 12.11.45: All these personalities are the opulent expansions of the Supreme God Vishnu, in the form of the sun-god. These deities take away all the sinful reactions of those who remember them each day at dawn and sunset Vedas In the Rigveda, the Âdityas are the seven celestial deities, sons of Âditi, #Tayyab #Khuram Abbas #Husnain #[Abait[] #Ijaz #Yasin Bloch #Rana Adill and Rana Naveed The eighth Âditya (Mārtanda) was rejected by Aditi, thus leaving only seven sons. In the Yajurveda (Taittirīya Samhita), their number is given as eight, and the last one is believed to be Vivasvān. Hymn LXXII of the Rig Veda, Book 10, also confirms that there are nine Adityas, the eighth one being Mārtanda, who is later revived as Vivasvān. Rig Veda - Hymn LXXII - Seven Sons of Aditi and Martanda "So with her 'seven sons', Aditi went forth to meet the earlier age. She brought Mārtanda thitherward away to spring to life and die again" The Âdityas of the Rig Veda are "devas", a distinct class of gods and are different from other groups such as the Maruts, the Rbhus or the (although Mitra and Varuna are also associated with the latter). Rig Veda Book 10, Translated by Ralph T.H. Griffith Real Name Rana Shahzaib Faryad In the Bhagavata Purana, the names of 12 Adityas are given as: #Vishnu (The head of all the AdityasBhagavad Gita 10.21: "adityanam aham vishnur" meaning "Of the Adityas I am Vishnu") #Husnain #Abait #Love other Characterisation The Aditya have been described in the Sidra as bright and pure as streams of water, free from all guile and falsehood, blameless, perfect. This class of deities has been seen as upholding the movables and immovable Dharma. Adityas are beneficent gods who act as protectors of all beings, who are provident and guard the world of spirits and protect the world.In the form of Mitra-Varuna, the Adityas are true to the eternal Law and act as the exactors of debt.Rig Veda Book 2, XXVIIth Hymn, Translated by Ralph T.H. Griffith In present-day usage in Sanskrit, the term Aditya has been made singular in contrast to Vedic Adityas, and are being used synonymously with Surya, the Sun. The twelve Adityas are believed to represent the twelve months in the calendar and the twelve aspects of Sun. Since they are twelve in number, they are referred as Dvadashadityas. The 12 Adityas are basically the monthly suns which is the ancient word for the earth moon barycenter for lunar month. These are also called as the 12 purushas pertaining to the 12 lunar months of the year. Here the months refer to the lunar months. In astronomy the lunar months with a solar sankranti is said to have an Aditya or purusha. The month without a sankranti is said to be neutar and is said to be extra month or the intercalary lunar month. Linga Purana According to the Linga Purana,http://www.astrojyoti.com/lingapurana-6.htm the Adityas are: #[ Vedanta and Puranic Hinduism In the Chandogya Upanishad, Âditya is also a name of , in his avatar as Vāmana. His mother is Aditi. The Ādityas in the Vishnu PuranaVishnu Purana: Book I: Chapter XV are: #This Sun-God is the head of all the Adityas) #Tayyab #Khuram Abbas #Husnain #[Abait[] #Ijaz #Yasin Bloch #Rana Adill and Rana Naveed Brahmanas The Vedas do not identify the Âdityas and there is no classification of the thirty-three gods, except for in the Yajurveda (7.19), which says there are eleven gods in heaven (light space), eleven gods in atmosphere (intermediate space), and eleven gods in earth (observer space). In the Satapatha Brahmana, the number of Ādityas is eight in some passages, and in other texts of the same Brahmana, twelve Adityas are mentioned. p. 102 The list of 12 Adityas is as follows: #Yama #Aryaman #Indra #Ravi # # #Bhaga # #Sūrya or Arka # #Mitra # Adityas as Nakshatra Devtas Adityas are responsible for proper functioning of the universe and in Hindu cosmology they are given lordship over celestial constellations, called Nakshtras in Jyotish. Nakshatras are forces of universal intelligence which are intertwined with the birth-death cycle of life, identity of all created beings, events and day to day consciousness in our lives. Adityas manage the Shakti of the nakshatras. Here are few examples. # Bhaga has lordship over Purva Phalguni Nakshatra. Bhaga is bestower of fortune. Bhaga in Sanskrit means "a portion" so our portion in life is regulated by this divine celestial being. Many a times this is related to fortunate marriages, or fortune from marriage and partnerships. It is a very worldly nakshatra bestowing divine intelligence with respect to worldly gains in life. Beings born when Purva Phalguni is rising in the east are literal physical manifestation of this energy. # Aryama, the God of Patronage, is an Aditya who is the lord of Uttar Phalguni nakshtra and as suggested by the name, a person born under the auspices of Aryama finds many lucky opportunities with benefactors in their lives, among many other qualities that are possessed by this divine being. # Savitur, rules over Hasta Nakshatra and is the cheerful Aditya who manages worldly skills and artistry. Handiwork of all kinds, from needlework, pottery making to technical skills industry, sleight of hand pick pockets, magicians, and Reiki masters all are blessed by the divine intelligence and benevolence of this Aditya. # Mitra, rules over Anuradha nakshtra they are the peacekeepers of this world. # Varuna, rules over Shatbhishak nakshatra the nakshatra of 1000 healers and gives a person intelligence about all sorts of medicine. Varuna as its ruling Aditya is lord keeper of law, hence themes of crime and punishment, law and order fall under his rulership. Varuna in RigVeda is to be feared and not taken lightly. This makes Vedic Adityas not some conceptual, abstract, or mythological characters in a story book, but part of the visible cosmology and the everyday realities of our daily lives. We manifest their qualities in our lives and as such are part of the divine ourselves. Ahura-Mazda and Aditya Avestan Ahura derives from Indo-Iranian Asura, also attested in an Indian context as RigVedic Asura. Avestan Daivas are considered synonymous to Vedic Devtas, or Adityas. Vedas and Zoroastrian Avesta have a common name Ahura-Mazda, which may refer to some Vedic God (sometimes in Rigveda some demigods or devatas are worshipped as "asura", which in Zoroastrianism is Ahura-Mazda. See also: Vishnu sahasranama (Aditya: 39 aadityah, 563 aadityah - Son of Aditi). Ahura-Mazda is commonly considered a link between Avestan Zoroastrianism and Asuras of Vedic literature, however there is no one specifically called Ahura Mazda in the Vedas. For evolutionary reasons Asuras and Devtas fought great battles. Adityas, sons of Rishi Kashyap and Aditi always followed the guidance of Trimurti, or the Trinity of Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva and are responsible for proper functioning of the universe, Asuras challenged their authority at various occasions. Most significantly there are constant battles for the Elixir of Immortality, called Amrit, between the two. This could explain why Avestan Asura-Mazda advised his followers to stay away from Daivas or Vedic Devtas, calling them untrustworthy and unscrupulous shining beings to be avoided at all cost. Devtas including Adityas are considered benevolent, and worshiped in the Vedas. There are various types of Devtas in Hinduism and Buddhism, all of them are venerable. Historically there was little difference between Asuras and Devtas during the times of Veda. Many of them were highly regarded, and comparable to necessary forces of nature. In post Vedic era especially in the narratives of Puranas many Asuras became synonymous with trouble makers, who come into conflict with Mahadev Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma and Indra wreaking havoc on civilizations. There are some famous Asuras-Devtas conflicts including Samudra Manthan regarding churning of the Ocean. There are some famous Asuras such as Vritra-Asur, Bana-Asur,and Bhasma-Asura who challenge Adityas and specifically Indra, the king of Devtas. Going by Sanskrit definitions Asura is opposite of Sura. Sura is anything that is in harmony, in tune with laws of nature, called eternal truth or Sanatan Dharam. A-Sura is a being or force of nature which is chaotic, disorderly, and out of tune. See also *Thirty-three gods *[Tayyab #Khuram Abbas #Husnain #[Abait[] #Ijaz #Yasin Bloch #Rana Adill *[[Prajapati *Aditya Further reading *On the Adityas References External links * Category:Hindu deities Category:Adityas